Christmas Gift for My Love
by Ze Shipper
Summary: It's already Christmas and Burn still has no gift for Gazel! But with the help of some of his friends, he finally found something to give for the tealnette... WHAT COULD IT BE?


**HELLO READERS! Been quite a while, huh? Anyway… belated MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **I know the fic is a day late. But this was supposed to be updated last night… but something happened… that is something everyone calls 'slow internet…' Sorry about that…**

 **Here's an IE oneshot I made to celebrate the holiday!**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own Inazuma Eleven_

* * *

 **Christmas Gift for My Love**

* * *

 _'The best present a person can give to his love is his TIME, LOVE AND ATTENTION'_

* * *

It was a beautiful morning for sun garden. Everyone is excited and happy. Well everyone except for Burn. Why? The reasons are: (1) It's really cold (2) It's noisy (3) It's Christmas Eve. Yep, It's Christmas Eve and he just locked himself in his room, enjoying the heater inside. Sure it's warm, but not warm enough. He's still wearing two sweaters and his thick blanket around him. Hitomiko said that she'll let everyone stay up late since its Christmas and let them have a little fun.

The whole sun garden was full of decorations. The Christmas tree so beautiful with the help of every child in the orphanage.

"This is so not cool…" Burn muttered. "Christmas is so noisy, cold and… not cool!"

 ** _*knock* *knock* *knock*_**

"The door's open!" Burn shouted in irritation. Even more when he saw this one and only _love-_ I mean, _rival_ on his doorway. "What do you want, Gazel?"

"Hitomiko sent me to get you out of that blanket, out of your room and downstairs, where everyone is. That is all" Gazel said.

"NO"

"Why?"

"I don't want to go outside my room. It's freezing cold enough in here"

"Freezing cold? It's not that bad"

"Says you, you like the cold weather. Look, I'm wearing two sweaters and still I'm freezing here. You're just in a blue shirt with a scarf, and I doubt that you're feeling the slightest bit of chill"

"That is correct. Maybe you are listening in class after all…"

"Shut up and leave…"

"Not until I get you out of here. Hitomiko told me not to go downstairs unless you're with me"

"I'm not getting out of this room…" with that said, Burn lied down on his bed and covered his entire body with his blanket.

Gazel just gave out a sigh and left the room.

 _'Stupid Nagumo, why did you let him leave! You know you would like him to stay!'_ Burn's inside voice shouted.

* * *

 ** _*Outside…*_**

Gazel stood outside Burn's room then gripped his scarf. "Burn is freezing… his sweaters and blanket just isn't enough to keep him warm… I should've given him my scarf… I could still handle the cold…" Gazel whispered.

* * *

"Nagumo…"

"Suzuno…"

* * *

 ** _*Downstairs…*_**

Everyone gathered in the living room, just waiting for midnight, Christmas.

"Hitomiko…" Gazel called as he approached the said female "He doesn't want to get out of his room. He says it's too cold for him…"

"Okay, okay… I'll go get him" and then Hitomiko approached the stairs, to Burn's room.

 ** _*knock* *knock* *knock*_**

"Door's open!" Burn shouted back. He thought he'll see his rival again but no… the person is much, much worse than his rival… "What is it, Hitomiko?"

"Aren't you coming downstairs?" Hitomiko asked as she sat down on Burn's bed..

"No… I'm much more comfortable in here…"

"It's that so?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, then…" with that, Hitomiko stood up, surprising Burn.

"Wait, you're not going to make me go downstairs with you?" Burn asked.

"If you don't want to join us, I won't make you. It's your decision after all… I can't make you do something you're not approved on doing…"

"O… K…?"

"Anyway, where's your present?"

"Present? What present?"

"Don't you remember? Three weeks ago I gave you a name to give a gift to today? I gave you time to save up some money to buy the gift. Where is it? If you're not coming downstairs, might as well, I give it to the receiver…"

"Uhhh…" Burn couldn't answer. He forgot about buying a gift!

"Don't tell me that you forgot…" Hitomiko said, placing her hands on her waist. "Who's your receiver?"

 _'Who was it again? DAMN! I can't remember! Uhh… think, Nagumo, THINK!'_

"Well…?"

"It's… uhhh…"

"Who?"

 _'AHA! NOW I REMEMBER!'_

"Gazel…"

"Well… Suzuno will surely feel so disappointed in you… You two might be rivals and all but it's wrong to not give him a present he's hoping for… Better think of something that you could give him… Anyway… I'll go downstairs with the others… You're more than welcome to join us, you know… Merry Christmas, Burn…" and with that, Hitomiko had disappeared through Burn's door.

…

Silence filled Burn's room. _'What am I going to do?! I completely forgot about buying Gazel's gift! I'm in so much trouble! Why of all things I could forget! Why Gazel's gift?! STUPID, FORGETFUL, IDIOTIC NAGUMO!'_

 _'What should I do now? I only have two hours to get something for Gazel! But the stores are all closed! And I doubt HItomiko is going to allow me to go outside!'_

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" Burn shouted.

 _'AH! I know!'_

Burn quickly got out of bed and opened his drawers. _'Maybe there's something in my room I could give Gazel'_ Minutes passed and Burn is still looking for something to give Gazel while making a mess and a lot of noise in his room.

"Burn, what are you doing?!" a voice shouted. Burn stopped looking and stood up.

"Nothing…" he answered.

"Doesn't seem like nothing…"

"Just ignore my room, Gran… What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Hitomiko- nii said that you still haven't gotten a gift for Gazel…"

"Are you here to make fun on how forgetful I am?"

"I would… If I was going to…"

"… Whaaaaaaa?"

"What I mean is I'm not going to make fun of you… I'm here because I want to help you come up with something to give Gazel"

"Oh… thanks but I don't need your help…" Burn said as he went back to what he was doing "I got everything under control…"

"More like you got everything under everything and anything…"

"Haha, very funny Gran…"

"I know you would say that you don't need my help and all, but here… It's something for you…" Hiroto said as he handed a small box to Burn. It was well-wrapped.

"What is this?" Burn asked, examining the box.

"Open it…"

Burn did as he was said. He just stared at the object inside the box. He took it and held it in the air. "What is this, Gran?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's mistletoe!"

"You mean the thing that is hanged in the air and where two persons make out?"

"Kindda… yeah…"

"And why are you giving me one? Don't tell me you want to make out?! Gran, you HOMO!"

"If I were to make out with someone, that would never be with you… I'm giving you a mistletoe in case you would need it…"

"When, How, Why…"

"Probably tonight… I don't know… It might be useful for you…"

"Gran, I have no intention on kissing anyone… And I am a hundred percent sure about that!"

Hiroto just gave a teasing grin "Are you sure about that, Burn?"

"OF COURSE I AM!"

"Heh! I'm just going to leave you off now with that mistletoe… It might come in handy…" Hiroto teased then left the room.

Burn just stared at the mistletoe in his hand.

 _'What am I supposed to do with this thing?'_ he thought then gave out a sigh. _'I know how to use this but… I have no intention of using it…'_ with that, Burn placed the mistletoe back into its box and kept on looking for something to give to Gazel.

* * *

 ** _*Downstairs…*_**

Gazel just sat quietly on the sofa, staring at the gift in his hand. It's for someone really dear to him. Someone he thought to be more than just an acquaintance/ rival/ friend… On the wrapper, there is a card:

 _To: Nagumo Haruya (BURN)_

 _I know we fight a lot and we don't get along so well but it's Christmas anyway… so Merry Christmas!_

 _Love, Your eternal rival: Suzuno Fuusuke (GAZEL)_

 _'Nagumo…'_ just thinking about the said teen is making Gazel blush.

 _'Why am I feeling like this? It's not like…'_

"… I like him or anything…"

"You like who?" a voice suddenly asked, startling Gazel.

"Hiroto, don't do that!"

"Hehe… sorry, Gazel… Who were you talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you like someone… who is it? I want to know"

"No way will I tell you. You would just go and tell everyone who it is even that person!"

"Ouch! That really hurt, Gazel..."Hiroto said as he placed his hand on his chest "That could only mean that you don't trust me… Tell me, you thrust me, right?"

"NO"

"OUCH!"

"Stop the drama… I'm trying to think here…"

"Think of _who_?"

"What do you mean by _'who'_?"

"I mean who are you thinking of…"

"What makes you so sure that it's a person?"

"Stop denying, Gazel…you were thinking of someone… I heard it with my own ears, and I'm pretty sure that I am not deft…"

"If I were thinking of someone, I wouldn't tell you in any way…"

"Awww… Then I shall guess who it is!"

"Good luck with that…" Gazel said then stood up and headed to his room.

 _'He'll never know who it is…'_ Gazel thought.

* * *

Gazel is still on his way to his room when suddenly, he heard noises.

"No not that… Nope… Still no… ARGH! I can't find anything here!"

"How are you supposed to find anything in this room?" Gazel asked, crossing his arms.

"Don't mind me, just minding my own business…"

"Burn, what are you really looking for huh?"

Burn froze at the question. "It's… something…"

"What kind of something…"

"It's none of your business… now shoo! I got some work to do…"

"TSK FINE! I was just about to help you"

"I didn't ask for your help, now go!" with that, Gazel stormed out of Burn's room.

…

Silence…

 _'Stupid Nagumo! You didn't have to yell at him!'_

Burn was about to continue his search but stopped as he found something on his doorstep, a card. He picked it up and opened it. He read the words and there it stuck him. Gazel got his name! A blush crawled into his cheeks.

"This is… SO MUCH WORSE!" he shouted. "Is he has a gift for me and I don't have one for him, what would he think?"

"No, no, no, no…. this is bad!"

"Burn, what are you yelling about? You could make the whole building fall if you won't stop yelling…" a voice said.

As burn turned his attention to the person, he saw Nepper and Heat.

"What are you two doing here?" Burn asked.

"We could hear your shouting, Burn…" Heat answered.

"What's going on with you?"

"I… still have no gift for him…"

"For who?"

"Gazel… he has one for me but I still have nothing for him…"

"Ohhh… that's unfortunate… Have you looked for anything to give him?"

"If I haven't, will my room be like this?"

"Uhhh…."

"If that's all you two are going to say, might as well leave me… I still have some searching to do…"

Silence filled the room.

"AH!" Heat exclaimed. "Why don't we help you, Burn? After all, it's Christmas…"

"Yeah, and you're not getting anywhere here…"

And with that, the two invaded Burn's room and did the searching for him.

* * *

 ** _Half an hour later…_**

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Nepper complained. "We're getting nowhere!"

"Patience, Nepper… we'll find something… eventually…"

"And here I thought you two are a big help…" Burn muttered as he kept on looking and searching.

Napper already gave up and just took a nap on the ex-prominence captain's bed while heat kept on looking with Burn.

 _'There's probable something here!'_ Heat thought as he scanned Burn's desk once more.

"EH?! What's this?" Heat asked upon seeing a well-wrapped box on one of Burn's drawers.

"Did you find anything?" Burn asked.

"Yeah… maybe you could give this to Gazel…"

"Give what?"

"This… mistletoe…!"

"Mistletoe…? Wait! WHARE DID YOU GET THAT?!" Burn shouted then ran to Heat and took the mistletoe.

"In your drawer… Why not use that? It's well-wrapped and you don't have enough time to find one…"

"Well…"

"Heat's right… that might be the only thing you could give Gazel…" Nepper added.

"How long have you been listening? Weren't you asleep?" Burn asked.

"Some time when you shouted… Just use that mistletoe to end your misery…"

"Who are you to demand me to do that?"

"I'm sorry, almighty Nagumo Haruya… I would recommend you to give that mistletoe to Queen Gazel for your misery to end…"

"First of all, only I can call Gazel that. Second, who gives a mistletoe for a gift?"

"YOU…" Heat and Nepper said in unison.

"Look," Heat started. "Just give4 this to him or just use this thing… Hang it somewhere you wish. After all, it's just one day…"

"Fine, just leave…"

"You're very much welcome, Burn…" Heat said then exited out of Burn's room, dragging Nepper with him.

…

Silence filled Burn's room… He just stared at the mistletoe in his hand.

"Use this thing? Well that's an idea…" he muttered.

* * *

 ** _In Gazel's room_**

 _'Where is it?!'_ Gazel mentally shouted as he looked for the card attached on his gift for Burn. _'It must've fallen off…'_

"But where?"

Gazel was about to make another one but Hitomiko had entered his room and told him to come downstairs immediately.

"But…"

"No buts… now, Gazel…"

"Okay…"

The two exited the room. On their way downstairs, Hiroto suddenly popped from behind Gazel.

"Hiroto? What are you doing?"

Hiroto just gave a slight grin and said, "I know who… It's Burn isn't it?"

"What?"

"You like Burn, don't cha?" with that statement said, Gazel's face started to heat up.

"W-what?! Of all the people you could think of, Hiroto? W-why would you think that? I have no interest in that Tulip-Pea-Brain!"

"Deny all you want, Gazel… You're heart knows what's true…"

"What? I don't like him! I hate him!"

"If Midori were here, this is what he'll say: The More You Hate, The More You Love… Admit it already…"

"Quit bugging me, Hiroto… bother someone else…" with that, Gazel walked away from Hiroto and headed to the living room.

Everyone is there. Everyone but Burn… Each one has a gift in their hand. Just a few more minutes before midnight.

"He is still not here?" Gazel whispered then sat down on one of the sofas.

 _'How am I supposed to give this to him? MaybeI could go to his room and just throw this to his face and leave'_ Gazel thought as he stared at the gift in his hand.

* * *

 **3… 2… 1… "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"** everyone shouted.

Gazel still sat quietly on the sofa when suddenly he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. There, he saw… "Burn? I thought-"

"You thought wrong…" Burn interrupted as he sat down beside the tealnette. Gazel could feel his face getting warmer by the second. Even more when he saw Hiroto giving him a teasing grin from the sofa across him.

"Okay, you may now give your present to your receiver…" Hitomiko said as she then gave her present to her receiver and she received hers.

"Here…" Gazel said as he shyly gave his present to Burn. But Burn didn't take it. Instead, he grabbed Gazel's wrist and pulled him away from the crowd.

"Burn, what are you-?"

"I don't have any present for you…"

"That's okay… I didn't expect on getting one from you, anyway…"

Burn then stopped his walking and the two ended up in Burn's doorstep.

"I'm sorry Gazel. I don't have any material gift for you… it's not like the gift you would or anyone would give…"

"What do yo-" before Gazel could finish his statement, Burn had placed his lips on the tealnette's.

Gazel's eyes widen at the red-head's action. "B-Burn…"

"Look up…"

Gazel did look up and there he saw a mistletoe hanging above their heads "Is that-"

"Yep!" and then Burn had pulled Gazel into another heated kiss.

…

"Awww… how sweet…" voices hummed. The two turned their heads and saw … "GRAN/ HIROTO, HEAT, NEPPER?!"

"I knew that mistletoe would come in handy!" Hiroto exclaimed.

Nepper and Heat were just trying to hide a laugh. Burn gave them a scary look saying- 'tell anyone and you'll regret that you could speak!'

Hiroto seemed to get the message and told Heat and Nepper to leave with him. "Those two might need some alone time…"

…

Silence…

"Burn… I- I know my gift for you isn't as great as yours to me… but I hope you'll like it…" Gazel said, breaking the silence as he gave Burn his present.

"Awww… thanks Gazel… you shouldn't have…"

Burn opened the gift. He saw a scarf with flame patterns on it and his name knit on it…

"I made that myself…"

"Awww… thanks, Sezuno…"

"You're we- wait, what- did you just say my name?"

"Yeah… you have a name, don't cha? I like 'Suzuno' much better than 'Gazel'…"

"Thanks Bur-… uhh I mean… Na- Nagumo…"

"Welcome…"

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Suzuno…"

"Merry Christmas, Nagumo…"

"I just received the best present ever!"

"So did I!"

With that, the two shared another kiss… under the mistletoe…

* * *

 **DONE! I know this a bit… (?... You guys can do the describing for me…?) but I sure hope that you enjoyed reading this!**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW and… belated MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
